Miyuki Hoshizora/Emily Holmes
Miyuki Hoshizora (Emily in Glitter Force) is a main character in Smile Pretty Cure. Appearance Miyuki has long dark pink hair with thin bangs surrounding the thicker center one and thin chin-length forelocks. Her hair is pulled into cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. She has a single curled cowlick and matching dark pink eyes. She wears a light pink long sleeved shirt with a two-tier ruffled skirt of light pink and hot pink. Over her shirt is a fuchsia vest with pale yellow coloring inside and a hood. Her pink sneakers have white string, toe, and sole, while the cuff is pale pink. Worn with them are white stockings with pink lining. Her summer outfit consists of a pink ruffled blouse, light blue trousers and dark pink high-heeled sandals. Her school uniform is worn with a pink tie, and she is the only one out of the five girls not to accessorize it with a sweater. As Cure Happy, Miyuki's eyes and hair hair becomes bright pink, and her hairstyle changes to long pigtails with a curl on the end connected to a small sphere and oval section of hair, knotted to let a long, thick curl hang loose. On her head are matching antennae-style cowlicks. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head with a pink gem. Her outfit is mainly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a pale pink frilly piece below to match the frilly petticoat of her skirt. A fuchsia bow rests at her chest with a small frilly piece behind it and a gold ornament sewn to the center. The back of her top is split into coat-tails and she gains fuchsia short-shorts. Her arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrists, while her boots are knee-length with light pink folds at the top to match the toe. A small hot pink ribbon hangs from the fold. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown that has a pink heart on it. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with pink hearts in the center. In her Princess form, Cure Happy has a light pink gown over her normal superhero form with a multi-colored bow in the middle. Her hair is longer in this form, with her cowlicks gaining tiny curls on end while her ponytails gain an extra segment with two loose strands curling around it. Her crown from Tiara mode remains. When she was inside Candy's Body, there were some changes. The ears gain Miyuki's cone-like rolls and the eyes gain detailing to them to match Miyuki's. When Candy was in Miyuki's Body, her hair turned into spherical buns and she gained blushed cheeks. Personality Miyuki is a bright and energetic girl who loves fairy tales. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive. Simple things such as eating cake can make her happy, and she is fond of using the phrase "Ultra happy!" to show her joy. In contrast, when things do not go her way, she shows her disappointment by saying "Happupu...". However, Miyuki stated she was a very timid and shy girl who is not good with others in the past until Tae, her grandmother gave her a mirror to tell her always put a smile on her face and an encounter with an mysterious girl will result in her becoming who she is now. She is also extremely unreserved, openly asking Akane and Yayoi to become Pretty Cure with her, and hugging and jumping on Akane/Cure Sunny despite knowing her for only a day. She often openly proclaims her love for her friends, announcing that she really likes Reika in episode 5 and Candy in episode 6. Miyuki likes to play-pretend and was thus extremely excited to become a Pretty Cure, proclaiming her Cure costume as "cute" and that being a Cure is like "being a superhero on TV". Despite this, she has little confidence in her own powers as Pretty Cure at first, calling the Akanbe monsters "frightening" and preferring to run away instead of fight. However, she gains confidence in her abilities over time, and though she does not come off as a very reliable leader, her enthusiasm often helps her to lead the other Cures in battle. Miyuki often gets overexcited over small things and ends up hurting herself in the process. In one instance, she got so excited when she learnt that there were 5 Cures in total that she fell backwards and hit her head. Another time, she was so amazed at all the fairy tales in the Magical Library that she tripped over a book and fell flat on her face. She is shown to be bad at sports, prone to catching balls with her face and falling flat on the ground. A running gag in the series is how Miyuki always gets hit in the face by random objects. Thus far, she has been hit by Candy, a volleyball, a soccer ball, Pop's storybook and the shrinking mallet. This clumsiness extends to her Cure form as well, when she failed to aim her finishing attack at an Akanbe and hence missed it totally. As she loves fairy tales, Miyuki's favorite pastime is reading storybooks. During her self-introduction in class, she explained that she loves reading fairy tales because the happy endings always leave a warm and happy feeling inside her heart, which she summarizes as a feeling of being "ultra happy!". The most important thing to Miyuki is to be happy and to smile. She hates seeing others cry and does her best to cheer them up. In episode 2, despite being defeated by an Akanbe, she insisted on smiling, saying that she won't cry or "happiness will be gone". Due to her love of reading picture books, she seems to know most of her fairy tales well. The first time she faced up against Wolfrun, she hid behind a brick wall, naively telling him that à la The Three Little Pigs story, he would not be able to get her. However, her strategy failed when Wolfurun created an Akanbe out of the brick house. Quotes * "Poof, Poof, Poof, I'm Smiletastic!" * "A Shimmering Glow of the Future in your heart, I'm Happy Lucky!" * "Glitter Cure Heartful Storm!" Gallery Tumblr mo960165jR1s9qhs4o2 400.png Transformation in process.jpg|"Well, what do you know? I'm Glittertastic!" GF CharReveal Vert Emily Motion gallery primary.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Transformed characters Category:Pink characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Narrators Category:Light-themed characters Category:Heroic leaders